The Peaceful Garden
by Princess-Serenity5
Summary: Usagi has a good secret, but worries bout telling mamoru. Will she tell when he finds her in the garden and sees the diff. in bahavior.


A Peaceful Garden By: Princess_Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailormoon characters, even though I wish I did. Don't sue me.  
  
Hey guys princess_serenity here I have written one other story, this was written in my third period class due to boredom. Hope you like. This is the first story I have ever posted. The next is a lot more humor then love in it. Don't flame me to badly. ' ' thoughts " " speaking * * speaking in thoughts *********** Usagi-chan lay on a blanket under an arch of red roses. Unaware to her that someone was watching. She had placed two roses in her hair and was enjoying the feel of the third on her face.  
  
'There not quite as red, soft, and beautiful as my love's are but they will have to do.'  
  
Her gold ring glistened in the sun. Behind a rose bush in the shadows stood Chiba Mamoru watching as his beautiful wife plays with a red rose. Her silky blond hair lay on the floor around her body. Usagi wanted him near her, and let her mind open to him, to the special link that only they shared.  
  
*Mamo-chan,* she whispered.  
  
Mamoru did not whisper anything back, but let his link deepen.  
  
*Mamo-chan please come to me*  
  
Usagi close her eyes for a moment. Mamoru used this to his advantage. He moved next to her, being careful not to block the sun so not to alarm her. He producing a rose. Holding the rose in his hand, he slowly bent down beside her. He began caressing her cheek with the rose. She moaned in response to the feel.  
  
"Perhaps this rose in better suited for you usako, my love." She opened her eyes to see him next to her and his even brighter and what she has come to think the softest of red roses.  
  
"I love you mamo-chan" He leaned down and kissed her before producing another rose and giving it to her. "Oh thank you." She played with and smelled the rose, as he caressed her nack ans arms with the other. With his other hand her removed the roses from her hair.  
  
"May I have this rose a min. my love." With a smile she nodded and handed it to him. He placed that rose in one odango, then produced another and placed it in the other. After a while of caressing her, he kissed her passionately, and laid down beside her. He held on to her protectively with his strong embrace, as she laid her head on his chest. She soon drifted off to sleep in his strong embrace, while he caressed her hair with his hand.  
  
It was late afternoon when her looked at his watch. He looked at his still sleeping usako. Not wanting to wake her up he carefully and slowly lifted himself from under her. He stood up then picked her up. With usako in his arms he walked to the car. He struggled a little bit, but got the car door open. He placed her in the car, closed the door, and got in the other side. He then started the car. When they reached their apartment he shut the car, then looked at her.  
  
'Boy usako can definitely sleep soundly.'  
  
Mamoru leaned over to her and started caressing her face around her hair. "Usako" "Usako, my love wake up" "Hmmmm" "Usako" "Mamo-chan" "Yes usako." Finally usagi opened her eyes and stretched. After he kissed her, she realized where they were. "Why didn't you wake me in the garden." "I wanted to let you sleep, and besides know matter how much I moved, you never even stirred." He replied while caressing her cheek. Usagi smiled at him softly. "That isn't you normal sleep pattern were you up late." "No, just up very early," she said with a sigh. "Maybe we should get upstairs." "I agree"  
  
A few minutes later they entered the room and removed their shoes.  
  
'I know I should tell him, but I'm scared to, how will it affect his job, how will he feel about it.'  
  
"Usako do you want something to eat."  
  
The though of food made her stomach churn. She worked to suppress a groan. "No love." When usagi told him no, he know it wasn't normal and felt concerned. It's good he had shut his beeper for the day. Before usagi had entered the garden, she found that she wasn't feeling well, because she was pregnant.  
  
Mamoru left the kitchen and went to the living room to find usagi sitting on the sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. He went and sat on the couch with his back against the arm. Even with the movement of the couch, mamoru saw that again usako didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Usako come sit here."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and turned her back to him. She slid back until her back was leaning against his chest. She laid her head back onto his shoulder. He wrapped one arm gently and softly around her waist, using the other hand to caress her head.  
  
"MMMMMM" "Usako, my princess what wrong?" "What do you mean?" She was trying to sound innocent. "Your not eating, you've never been to unaware, and you've never slept like that." "Oh mamo-chan indeed you know me well, and I must tell you. But how do you feel about having to take time off from work with me." "Usako. your health, well being, safety, and my love for you will all ways come first." "My love, I know we weren't expecting this yet, but...." she trailed off. At this point he wrapped both his arms around her, kissing her. "I love you.Tell me what's wrong." "Well I can't do this with out you anyway. Mamo-chan my prince, I'm pregnant."  
  
At this he stood up and pulled her into his strong embrace.  
  
"This great news." He kissed her. "I'm glad your happy. I love you." "Was that what you were worried bout." "Yes I didn't know if you were ready for this yet, so I was worried bout telling you." "Oh usako. you can tell me anything, this has made me so happy. I love you so much. I will be with you through it all, not one thing will you do alone."  
  
After that no more talking took place, he continued to kiss her and hold her with all the love that he felt for her. A while later they went to bed and fell asleep happy and in each others embrace.  
  
The end.  
  
************ I hope you liked it I will be starting my other story shortly. It already has quite some chapters so you don't have to worry about delays. Later. Oh yeah if any of you love serena and darien as much as I do feel me to email me. Princesitalayer@hotmail.com, but if you email to flame you will be ignored so don't bother. 


End file.
